the little girl
by rikamie
Summary: after komui sent Allen on a mission and then they lost contact he sends lenalee,kanda and lavi to go look for him will they be able to find allen and the innocence click my story to find out! i know summary sucks rated t for blood.pairing underway


Author's note: Hi! This is officially my first fanfic hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer: I don't own d. Gray man (but I sure wish I did)**

Chapter 1

_disappearrance  
_

Time: 80 years ago from the present

"_Onii chan you'll come back right?" asked the little girl tugging at her brother's shirt. Her brother knelt down so they can see each other face to face_

"_Yes I will. I'll come back yukiro" his brother said as he stroked his hand at her silver hair. Her pure blue eyes shone in the sunset._

"_Promise?" yukiro asked_

"_Yes I promise yukiro "his brother said as he stood up "wait for me okay" as he boarded the carriage and waved his hand at her. His white hair and silver eyes stood out in the sunset as he bid farewell to his sister. _

"_Yukiro... Let's go in the mansion now it's getting dark" one of her maids said. As she led the little girl inside the mansion_

_3 months ago from present time_

_A figure in the night sighed knowing his long trip was nearly over when he spotted the roof of the mansion he was looking for .the townsfolk kept on saying that they would sometimes hear someone play the piano at night and that they usually hear a little girl crying. Komui said there was a possibility it was innocence so he sent him to see if his theory was correct. The figure's name was Allen Walker as he continued his walk to the rumoured haunted castle of the village near the outskirts of a town in England (AN: This was before they moved to the new base okay!) timcanpy who was sitting on top of Allen's white hair was yawning as if it was already sleepy "timcanpy no sleeping were on a mission remember" Allen said as he patted timcanpy._

_Allen was already nearing the castle as he stood at the enormous gate in front of him it was 20 times his size and it shined silver yet only a little due to vines and the rust covering Allen pushed the gate opened it creaked due to old age. He walked through the front yard of the mansion trees were aligning the path to the door of the mansion. Dead plants were the only thing he could see in the front yard proving no one had been here for years. As he opened the main door he suddenly heard a piano playing. The relaxing yet very low music made him shuddered. Suddenly he felt sleepy as every tune of the piano was played leaving him falling unconscious..._

Present time

Lenalee was walking to his brother's office from her very early wakeup call it seemed as though it was an emergency

Flashback*

_Lenalee was sleeping peacefully when a noise suddenly woke her up. It was coming from a golem hovering above her_

"_LENALEE. PLEASE GO TO KOMUI'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY" the golem said._

"_Reever? is that you?" lenalee asked she was very confused because it was literally before dawn "why so early?"_

"_LENALEE YOUR BROTHER WANTS TO SEE YOU"_

"_Alright tell him I'm coming" lenalee said with a sigh _

_End of flashback*_

"Couldn't he just wait until the sun rose" thought to herself as she sighed. She noticed that she hadn't seen Allen in a while he asked his brother but just said he was on a mission but usually it didn't take this long. She was getting worried. But he knew Allen's strength he wouldn't be defeated so easily yet why was she so worried. The thought of Allen dead made her shuddered.

Lenalee woke up from her thoughts realizing she was already at his brother's office. As she entered she noticed lavi and kanda was also there sitting in front of a very serious looking komui.

"lenalee good you're here so please sit down and listen to what i have to say please" komui said without even a tune of happiness in his voice. This was usually rare to hear.

Lenelee sat down next to kanda and lavi. It seemed they too were confused except for kanda who looked annoyed than confused.

"Okay. I'm sorry for waking you up very early" komui said with a smile. "But I'm going to send you three on a mission"

"A mission for what?" asked the bookman in training

"It seems we have loss connection with Allen since his mission three months ago. I thought it was just taking him a long time to find the innocence but it seems I was wrong. That's why I'm sending you three there to look for him and the innocence he's in England investigating a strange occurrence of a mansion there the information of the place is in the folders. "Komui said as he handed them their folders with the information in it

"Tch. Moyashi got lost again. How annoying" Kanda said with slight anger in his voice

"When are we going" asked lavi

"As soon as possible "komui replied

They boarded the train lenalee sat beside kanda and lavi in the opposite of her. None of them dared to talk the news of Allen going missing was depressing and well for kanda it was just annoying. 4 hours had passed and the silence was still there until a certain bookman in training broke it.

"Come on guys I'm sure Allen's fine .remember Allen's a stronger guy than we think! We shouldn't be so depressed!" lavi proclaimed with no sign of sadness in his voice

"You're right. But the thought of Allen going missing is-" lenalee couldn't continue as she heard the whistle of the train

"Finally were here. I couldn't stand that rabbit's speech anymore "kanda said

"What are you talking about Yu? I do-"lavi's nagging was short lived when kanda unsheathed his mugen.

"Call me that name again and I'll slice your head clean off" kanda replied

"I'd like to see you tr-"

"Enough! I swear you two are more childish than 5 year olds!"Lenalee scolded

Lavi merely grunted and kanda just placed back his sword in its place

"Hmm so this is Canterbury "lavi said

As they arrived they saw hundreds of houses lined up and in the business district they saw at least 80 stalls selling different kinds of merchandise from clothes to furniture to food. But they didn't had time to fool around they needed to get to the mansion on the outskirts of the village. But first they needed information

"Don't worry Allen were coming" lenalee thought

End of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE!

Note: Please forgive me people from England but i had no choice but to pick Canterbury! The name sounded old so that was what I chose! (In the story it's a little village similar to Miranda's hometown)

I know the chapter is short but I'll make it longer in the next chapter! i know im stupid for uploading such a short chapter forgive me!


End file.
